stars_comics_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Champion (Micheal O'Mac)
Page under Construction Biography Born in the year 2098, Micheal O'Mac lived a hard life growing up in Brooklyn, New York. His father was constantly pushing him to be more successful than he and his mother were. O'Mac was constantly bulled by multiple kids during his life time, and suffered a lot of emotional damage during his teen years that would impact his life. When he turned 25, all that would change forever. He would be caught in a stressful situation when while paying for Cyber-Fuel at the Fuel Station, a robber would burst in and hold him and the cashier at gunpoint. He then would also rob O'Mac of his wallet, and another man's as-well. However, the crook crossed the line when he attempted to kidnap the man's daughter for Human Trafficking. When the father refused, he was shot by the criminal who attempted to drag of the girl. O'Mac then would use a burst of Telekinetic Energy and blast the criminal off of his feet, saving the girl. The authorities and meds would arrive later. After that experience, O'Mac would begin to see at his workplace that people had begun a crime-wave not only in New York, but all over NATO. So, he decided to use his powers to fight against criminals using there powers to harm others. Using his creative sense, he created a costume based off of classic super-heroes, and also a helmet based off of a Spartans. He then adopted the name "The Champion" and not only began a successful crime fighting carrier (beginning in 2128), He lead the charge against evil with a whole new generation of Super-Heroes known as the Heroic Society. Appearance Micheal O'Mac is a tall, Caucasian gentlemen with Black hair and blue eyes. He has a muscular build and stands at 198cm/6'5 and weighs 133kg/295ibs. While as his secret identity, he wares futuristic clothes, common in his timeline. As Champion, he wares white body armor. He also wares black trunks, gloves, and boots. Champion has his Black Cape, and golden spartan-like helmet with a chin-strap. Personality Micheal O'Mac was once a very timid person, however, after becoming Champion, he has a new view of life. This is also supported for being a strong Protestant, and philanthropist. He attempts to find the good in others, and doesn't wish to make enemies unless they are simply evil people. Also, he attempts to find allies who seek to fight against evil wherever he can find them. Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physiology: ' *'Superhuman Condition **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility ' **'Superhuman Reflexes ' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Healing Factor ' **'Superhuman Mental Processing ' **'Superhuman Senses ' *'Telekinesis: ' **'Telekinetic Energy Blasts' **'Levitation' **'Teleportation' **'Flight ' **'Invulnerability ' **'Force Field Generation ' **'Telepathy:' ***'Telepathic Shield ' ***'Mind Control Immunity ' *'Energy Manipulation:' **'Energy Blasts' **'Energy Absorption' **'Energy Negation ' **'Energy Regeneration' Abilities *'Indomitable Will: '''Due to religious/moral beliefs, Champion has a very strong willpower. *'Expert-Level Fighting Skills''' *'Genius Intelligence Level ' *'Leadership ' *'Tactical Analysis ' *'Law Practice ' Trivia/Notes * Micheal O'Neal is a Protestant. * Micheal's Achilles heal has always been chocolate. Champion ©Lee Ericson 2014, all rights reserved